Previously, many types of security devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to protect electronic equipment from unauthorized removal and theft.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,361,305GassawayNov. 30, 19824,448,049MurrayMay 15, 19844,579,311Spranza IIIApr. 1, 19864,733,840D'AmoreMar. 29, 19885,660,451GlynnAug. 26, 1997
Gassaway in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,305 teaches a security device for rotatably mounting an article to a surface. The device includes a base with a face, a center and a peripheral rail having a downwardly facing bearing surface. The invention is mountable to a surface by adhesive spacing the base from the surface. A clasp in two parts slide together providing bearing surfaces to hold the clasp rotatably to the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,049 issued to Murray provides a security tie-down apparatus that includes an anchor bolt with a base plate secured thereto in axially spaced relation from the bolt head. A disc is rotatably carried on the anchor bolt between the base plate and head and surrounds the head so as to prevent grasping of the head by tools. Additional hold down bolts may be provided for securing the base plate to the object and offset access holes through the disk enabling passage of the hold-down screws therethrough.
Spranza III in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,311 discloses an equipment lockdown apparatus for locking pieces of equipment such as computer modules, typewriters and the like. A sub-base is secured to a desk or a supporting structure which supports the remainder of the unit for rotation. A base shelf is included together with a pedestal which rotatably supports one of more additional shelves. Shields are positioned adjacent to each shelf to preclude access to the fastening elements.
D'Amore in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,840 teaches a security system for preventing theft of items such as typewriters and personal computers. The system has a security plate which is fixed to the item to be secured. A bendable member is permanently attached to a center area of the plate base and has a free end spaced on the center area of the base. A loop is formed on the free end for attaching the bendable member to a cable chain, or the like, used to attach the plate to the anchor. When an attempt is made to forcibly remove the item, the bendable member bends to direct the removal force to the center of the plate where it can be distributed over the entire base thereby more effectively resisting the force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,451 issued to Glynn is for a computer component securing device having a main housing with a storage portion, a pair of table securing portions, positioning means, locking means and table securing means. The positioning means position the computer component so as to have an open position for removal and closed position and are attached to the main housing. The locking means are connected to both the positioning means and the main housing permitting locking and unlocking when in the open and closed position. The table securing means extend through at least one opening in the securing portion.